Bikini Atoll
by danbob521
Summary: There is a reason as to why Spongebob Squarepants exists. There will never be a more truthful answer than in this story. This is the truth, behind everything...


**One of everyone's favorite childhood shows is Spongebob Squarepants. It's an incredibly popular show with 11 seasons, two of which still to be aired. But there is something you never knew about this show. Something I found out a few months ago. Since the beginning of 2016, I've been doing some reasearch on Spongebob Squarepants, and what I've found is shocking. What you are about to read is not intended to be a Fanfiction, and is not to be treated as such. Instead, I want you to focus on immersing yourself for the truth. This is not a fanfiction, it is reality. A dark reality...**

 **(PART ONE)**

* * *

July 1946- Operation Crossroads

07-01-1946

* * *

George was a pilot. He never claimed to be a skilled man, but he was pretty good at what he did. In the past 12 years he had been doing this, the man saw things in the sky that he himself couldn't properly picture. But that didn't matter to him anymore. Three months back, the United States of America wanted bigger and more powerful bombs in the government's hands. And he had been the one that was chosen to help out with the test. He had to admit, he was flattered.

The bomb that had been named: "Able" was ready to be detonated. The government was just checking this one to be sure of whether or not testing in this area would work. He was there, hovering his helicopter over the bomb that was about to go off. His job was simple: to make sure that the bomb actually went off and had no problems doing so. That was it. But the main reason he even agreed to participate in this was for what he was promised. The government promised to pay him $5 Million just for doing this alone. Did it seem too good to be true? Sure. But would George pass up an opportunity to have that much money? Of course not. What sane human being would?

The bomb was ready to go off. Big things would be seen. But George was somewhat experienced in what he did. But he did forget to do one thing. He forgot to go up as far as he was told. His helicopter should have been up 650 feet up in the air. The aircraft nearby dropped the bomb into the ocean. It was go time. George moved up a few feet higher, still not enough to be safe.

His radio went off. "The bomb will go off in 3...2...1..."

And then...

BOOM!

The impact of the explosion hit George's helicopter with an insane shove. One of the four wings got ruptured, and the engine exploded. George was frightened at this. In 12 years he had never had an experience quite like this. But he didn't get much time to think about what had just transpired, because his helicopter was plummeting at an insane rate.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" He yelled. But his radio was busted. And there was no stopping him from going down.

"Oh crap! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?"

He tried to control his helicopter into not splashing as hard, but the whole control panel had been ruptured. All he could do was panic as his aircraft crash landed, wings first, into the ocean.

A gasped managed to escape his mouth. George's body had somehow washed up on the island. He remembered Atoll being big, but not THIS big. It seemed to be the strangest island ever. And it appeared that the lagoon in front of it was blackened, possibly due to the explosion. Did the government not know that he had crashed into the ocean?

The night time sky stretched further away as George sat in the sand. How he would get home was anyone's guess, and how he would survive this would be a miracle. There were more bombs that would be set to go off in the future, and staying on this island would not do him any good.

George felt something pinch his foot. It was a Crab. But the Crab might not have hated George that much, because he somehow let him go, and continued to walk toward the ocean, which seemed to get darker by the second.

"Strange." George said to himself.

Now that he was all alone, he would need to find a way back home. There was one problem with that however, and that was that: There was no way home. George was stuck on this remote island until the next bomb testing. And the next bomb to be tested was Baker, which would be even MORE powerful.

* * *

07-25-1946

* * *

The Airplanes hovered over the island. Bomb 2, Baker, was ready to be dropped into the abyss. This one was instantly dropped from a hovercraft into the ocean. But just as a pilot was dropping the bomb, he saw a figure on the island that appeared to be human, waving his hands.

"Hold on, stall the dropping, it seems some moron has gone onto the island while we were heading here."

"No time. They want to screw around, they can pay."

"Yes, sir."

With that, the second bomb was dropped into the ocean. George, who had grown a stubble gasped, and ran for shelter. It was too late, however, because the bomb went off and not only did it get the ocean, even some of the island was touched. George ended up feeling the impact off the explosion as it popped off his left arm in a painful manner.

George was no without an arm, on a remote island, with no help.

 **Hey guys. Thank you for reading the first part of this incredibly amazing series which is covering a lot of history. I hope to reveal the truth about Spongebob in this story, along with some things you never even KNEW about Bikini Atoll. See you tomorrow for the next part!**


End file.
